Porque ser friki es genial
by abygate69
Summary: Oscar Wilde dijo que "Amarse a sí mismo es el comienzo de un ilidio que durará toda la vida" Konata puede no entender del todo lo que ésto significa, pero queda claro que ella sabe lo que es amor propio.
1. Porque ser friki es genial

**Porque ser friki es genial**

**- "Amarse a sí mismo es el comienzo de un idilio que durará toda la vida"- **Recitó Kagami.

- ¿Eh?

- Es una frase de Oscar Wilde, Konata.- Respondió, dándose aires.- Deberías leer cosas como este, y no centrarte sólo en los mangas.- Dijo señalando el ejemplar que Konata sujetaba.

Impasible, y maquinando alguna posible respuesta para proteger su intelectualidad, Konata obsevó fijamente a su compañera, pasando la vista a la revista que había estado leyendo.

- Y digo yo, que por esa regla de tres, eres tú deberías seguir el ejemplo de esa frase, Kagamin.

Kagami alzó una ceja y formó une expresión de desconcierto.

- ¿Acaso sabes lo que significa? Yo no me odio a mí misma. Leo, me culturizo, estudio, todo lo contrario que tú. – Declaró, golpeándola en el pecho con el dedo índice.

Konata, sin embargo, sonrió con suficiencia.

- Estoy segura de que si tuvieras ese ilidio como dice Oscar Wilde, habrías pillado cacho hace mucho tiempo, Kagami.

La aludida notó como la vena de su sien se hinchaba. Tardó unos segundos en hablar.

- Oye.

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Me estás diciendo eso cuando tú en tu vida has pescado novio alguno? – Replicó, dedicándola una mirada de condescendencia.

Ya está. Kagami lo había vuelto ha hacer, como de costumbre. Había vuelto a darle el palo a Konata de la forma más cruel posible. Pero, ¿qué mas le daba a ella? Se había hecho a la costumbre, y además ella también había tenido su mala leche al contestar primero.

- ¡Uhg! ¡Eso ha sido muy cruel! – Exclamó Konata.- ¿Ves? Acabas de volver a demostrarme que no tienes amor propio.

- Sí, sí, lo de siempre. Igual que con las tarjetas de los concursos. – Contestó, sacudiendo una mano cansinamente.- Pero mira, por una vez tenemos algo en común.

- Tsk, tsk, tsk, vuelves a equivocarte.- Asaltó Konata, moviendo el dedo índice de lado a lado, en forma de negación.

- Demuéstrame que me equivoco.

Kagami alzó una ceja en reto a su compañera. Su seguridad de ganar otra pequeña batalla verbal con su amiga era absoluta, y Konata no daba signos de caso contrario. Qué lastima.

- Lo que me diferencia de ti, Kagami, es que yo me amo tal como soy. – Continuó Konata, acercándose un poco a ella.

- Me reitero. – Bufó con voz cansina.

- Siempre me has recordado lo rarita y friki que soy, pero sabes que esa es la parte que más quiero de mí. – Cambió su voz a un tono meloso en la última frase y miró cómicamente hacia arriba, como si_ Suzumiya Haruhi_ estuviera apoyando su tesis desde lo alto del techo.

- Eso no lo dudo, pero sigo sin entender a dónde quieres llegar.- Comentó, pasando vagamente las páginas de la revista.

- Digo, que tú no te quieres tal como eres porque cada vez que se acerca el verano dejas de zampar esa cantidad brutal de pasteles que comes durante el invierno.- Siguió, con una pícara sonrisa.- O como cuando dices que es una estupidez pedir un deseo al ver una estrella fugaz…

- Sabes que eso no tiene que ver…- Interrumpió, comenzando a enfadarse.

- Además, te pasas la vida estudiando, tienes un pez enorme como mascota (y al que hablas, cabe mencionar), tienes siempre un humor de perros… - Continuó, haciendo caso omiso de su amiga.

- ¿ ¡Me lo está diciendo una tía que habla con las videoconsolas y que está casada con una mujer virtual! ? – Chilló, histérica. Konata guardó silencio durante unos segundos, observándola detenidamente.

- ¿Ves? Ese es el indicio de que hay amor en mi vida, Kagamin. Estoy casada.- Señaló, sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¡Eso no es amor!

Konata y Kagami continuaron durante varios minutos dándose palos, mientras los extraños que también estaban en la tienda las observaban curiosos y en ocasiones se alejaban de ellas, temerosos de que la chica de las coletas pudiera lanzarse ferozmente hacia ellos.

El pequeño debate quedó en una pequeña conclusión, y es que, si el ilidio de Konata ya había comenzado, era precisamente porque ella no podría vivir feliz sin sus videojuegos, animes, mangas, MMORPGS y cosplay; había aprendido a querer todo ello de forma que era una continuación de su ser. Por esa regla de tres, Konata quería todo aquello que tuviera que ver con ser friki. ¿Qué friki más auténtico hay en el mundo junto con ella? Ergo, ese ilidio que había comentado Kagami, ya formaba parte de su vida desde que era muy pequeña.

* * *

n/a: Bueno, se supone que éste era uno de los retos para el torneo de críticos, pero no llegué a entregarlo a tiempo (ergo no me contó puntos...). Estoy pensando en que podría ser el epílogo de un pequeño fic -tal vez de pocos capítulos- y es posible que escriba algo más. No obstante, estoy pasando unos cuantos baches, y últimamente apenas he escrito más que los retos para la secta. Hace tiempo que quería subirlo, espero que no os haya decepcionado (con la poca cosa en castellano que hay en este fandom). Gracias por leer

Aby


	2. Excusas

**n/a:** Lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho. Últimamente las clases me tienen completamente absorbida y estoy muy desisnpirada para escribir, mucho más en éste fandom en el que escribo tan poco. Aparte de eso, éste drabble es un regalito para **Adazmerize** por navidad =).

**Excusas**

No hay nada tan agradable como echarse una larga partida una mañana de invierno, pensaba Konata, bien abrigada con una enorme sudadera y una manta. Sentada en el suelo de su habitación, había encendido la Play Station dispuesta a comenzar uno de esos juegos que tenía reservados tres meses antes para las vacaciones. Fuera, en la calle, la luz parecía más blanca de lo normal, pero la pereza le decía que tenía demasiada vista la calle como para salir y ver su ventoso y frío aspecto.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta captaron su atención, aunque no dejó de mirar la pantalla del televisor.

-Hermanita… -Yutaka, la prima de Konata se asomó somnolienta por el resquicio.

-Ah, Yu-chan, ¿ya te has levantado? -Yutaka se sonrojó- ¿te echas una partidita conmigo? Se está tan a gusto…

-Hermanita… -llamó de nuevo Yutaka. Aún a pesar de no ser realmente hermanas, la pequeña prima de Konata había tomado la costumbre de llamarla así-. ¿No ibas a ir hoy a casa de Hiiragi?

Konata sintió como si una enorme piedra cayese sobre su cabeza. Había olvidado su promesa de pasar ese día con Kagami y Tsukasa. Pulsó el botón de _pausa_ y se dirigió en silencio hacia la ventana, aún sin desenvolverse la manta. Corrió las cortinas y observó sorprendida que había nieve en las calles y en los tejados de las casas. Yutaka, sabiendo en qué estaba pensando su prima, dijo:

-El hombre del tiempo ha dicho que la nieve llega a los veinte centímetros. Sería divertido salir a jugar ¿eh?

Konata resopló.

-Con el frío que hace en la calle, y las ganas que tenía de empezar ese juego… -se lamentó con ojitos brillantes.

Estaba tentada de coger el teléfono y pedirle a Kagami que fuera ella a su casa. No se enfadaría, ¿verdad? Y si se enfadara, se le pasaría enseguida. Porque es Kagami, y sabe que en realidad _la quiere_. Konata sonrió satisfecha, pero en el fondo sabía que se sentiría un poco culpable. Pero sólo un poco.

*****

Kagami miraba la televisión con un _pocky_ de chocolate en la boca, más atenta del reloj que del aburrido concurso que estaban emitiendo.

-Kona-chan tiene que estar a punto de llegar –comentó Tsukasa.

Kagami bufó.

-Con el frío que hace en la calle, estará a punto de llamar por teléfono para pedirnos que vayamos nosotras a su casa.

-Entonces haré algo de chocolate caliente –dijo su hermana sonriendo, al tiempo que se incorporaba. Kagami dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sabes bien cómo chantajearla, ¿eh? –murmuró por lo bajo.

Un sonidillo estridente le hizo saltar como un muelle y dirigirse al pasillo.

-¿Qué te dije? Ahí está la frik… -pero se detuvo, y se azotó mentalmente por confundir el teléfono con el telefonillo de la entrada-. ¿Diga? Casa de los Hiiragi

-¡Kagamin~! –chilló Konata a través del portero automático- ¡abrígate bien antes de abrir la puerta!

-¿Qué dem-? –se preguntó Kagami, y se dirigió hacia la puerta- ¿Tienes que pegar esos gritos? Casi me dejas…

¡PLAF!

Una considerable cantidad de nieve se estampó justo en su cara, mientras escuchaba un "hermanita, no deberías…".

-Te dije que te abrigaras –dijo su amiga con tono burlón.

Kagami se retiró la nieve de la cara, enfadada, y le habría pegado cuatro gritos a Konata de no ser porque le alcanzaba un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

-¡Feliz navidad, Kagamin! Espero que no te importe que venga Yu-chan.

La melliza mayor estaba tan sorprendida que ignoraba los trocitos de hielo que se le habían colado entre la camiseta. ¿Konata? ¿Regalos?

-Ah, ¡Kona-chan! Feliz navidad –exclamó Tsukasa, que aparecía en ese momento por la puerta principal- No tenías que haberte molestado.

Una vez entraron y se acomodaron alrededor de la mesita, las dos mellizas se dispusieron a abrir los presentes. A primera vista parecían ser lo mismo, pero Kagami se percató de que el suyo tenía algo de más. Rasgó el papel, y su expresión fue de desconcierto al fijarse en una pequeña caja de tinte para el pelo, envuelta junto a lo que parecía un uniforme estilo marinero.

-Konata… -comenzó la melliza mayor, levantando la cajita de tinte- ¿qué diablos es _ésto_? ¿Naranja?

-Pelirrojo brillante, mujer. Es para que hagáis conmigo un grupo de cosplay –explicó sonriendo abiertamente- Tú serías Mikuru-chan, y Tsukasa Yuki.

-¿"Mikuru-chan"? ¿Desde cuándo has decidido todo esto? –preguntó Kagami, empezando a enfadarse.

-Bueno, a Tsukasa no le haría falta peluca, y como tú tienes el pelo largo, es más barato teñírtelo que comprarte una peluca. Los cosplays son caros, ¿sabes?


End file.
